For all your tomorrows
by Shangreela
Summary: Parfois, Zack a peur de demain. Et pas forcément pour lui... Pour qui, alors ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Résumé pourri de chez pourri xD Légèrement slashy si on le veut


-

-

**For all your tomorrows…**

-

-

-

Une fois par mois, tous les membres de l'armée de la ShinRa avaient l'obligation de passer une visite médicale. Adaptée aux rangs de leurs patients, différentes équipes de médecins leur faisaient subir divers examens pour attester de leurs aptitudes à rester dans l'armée, de leur santé mentale et de leur condition physique, testaient leurs réactions à différents stimuli plus ou moins agréables – coup, électricité, froid, lumière, douleur, chaleur, etc… – et autres. Le niveau et la difficulté des tests augmentaient bien sûr à chaque échelon.

Quasiment toute l'armée connaissait le jour de la visite médicale du jeune Cloud Strife.

Zack avait toujours peur lorsque Cloud allait passer sa visite médicale. Un nœud serrait son estomac et compressait ses poumons. Ces jours-là, Zack allait trouver le Général Sephiroth, son binôme, et le défiait ouvertement.

Quasiment toute l'armée connaissait le jour de la visite médicale du jeune Cloud Strife, car alors le SOLDAT Zack Fair n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs agressifs. De par l'instinct de survie assez développé des militaires, ceux-ci avaient vite appris à ne pas adresser la parole à l'officier Fair lorsque celui-ci nageait dans son humeur « Je coupe le premier venu en deux, puis encore en deux, et en quatorze pour bien le finir ».

Quasiment toute l'armée connaissait le jour de la visite médicale du jeune Cloud Strife, car ce jour-là, le combat entre les deux SOLDAT ressemblait à une danse de mort dont les mouvements étaient flous pour la plupart des militaires. Le long Masamune du Général représentait un mur infranchissable au vu de l'agilité et des capacités inhumaines de son possesseur, mais le SOLDAT brun n'hésitait pas et tentait de d'abattre ce mur et de le franchir avec toute sa volonté, se tordant, frappant, rusant, assenant et feintant de toutes ses tripes.

Quasiment toute l'armée connaissait le jour de la visite médicale du jeune Cloud Strife, car alors Zack Fair combattait comme un forcené. Il n'était pas rare que le Commanderressorte blessé de ces joutes dangereuses. Bien que l'argenté essaie en générale d'épargner son complice – à quoi lui servirait un SOLDAT incapable de marcher ? –, il arrivait que son épée glisse le long d'un os, écorche un muscle, transperce les chairs. Zack se battait avec fièvre et rage, comme en prise de ce spell de Furie qui avivait l'ardeur et annihilait tout égard de soi.

Ce n'était que le soir, alors qu'il dînait en face du blond et qu'il n'arrivait malgré son acharnement à ne déceler aucune mauvaise trace dans son regard céruléen, après l'avoir vu marcher et se déplacer avec son aisance habituelle, que Zack se calmait doucement. Jusqu'au mois suivant. **Cloud…**

...

Si Zack craignait pour Cloud, ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais il savait également que c'était stupide. Car Cloud n'était pas un SOLDAT, mais un garde. Un bon garde, mais un _simple_ garde. Le brun savait que son ami rêvait d'intégrer le SOLDAT. Ça transpirait dans ses paroles lorsqu'ils discutaient parfois, et puis franchement, lequel d'entre eux s'était engagé sans rêver n'aurait-il été qu'une fois de devenir l'un de ces fiers guerriers, surtout après avoir vu le déjà légendaire Général Sephiroth ?

Cloud était un bon garde, et il s'appliquait à faire de son mieux en toutes catégories pour avoir une chance d'intégrer le corps d'élite. Zack savait qu'il en avait le potentiel, il ne manquait que d'un peu plus de temps. Alors le Première Classe encourageait de son mieux son ami pour le motiver et l'aider à progresser, désignant ses erreurs et ses faiblesses, complimentant ses progrès.

Cependant, même s'ils étaient sincères, ces encouragements lui laissaient le goût amer du demi-mensonge… Zack souhaitait juste que Cloud n'intègre jamais le SOLDAT.

-

« J'imagine qu'on ne se verra toujours pas demain ?

Sourire désolé

« Non, on n'se verra pas demain…

-

En tant que membre d'élite, SOLDAT de Première Classe et intervenant expérimenté, Zack savait gérer la douleur. Il avait appris à compartimenter son esprit pour reclure la souffrance au fond de sa tête, derrière tout le reste – ses priorités pour rester en vie, et que les autres le restent également, par exemple. C'était assez facile à faire, lorsqu'on y pensait. Il fallait simplement avoir une conscience aigue de tout ce qui composait la zone douloureuse – muscles, nerfs, articulations – pour ensuite s'obliger à considérer que c'était négligeable et dresser une barrière mentale à la propagation de la douleur. L'exercice était assez aisé lorsqu'on en avait l'habitude et prenait moins d'une seconde. C'était facile… lorsqu'un seul membre – trois à la rigueur – était concerné. Lorsque la douleur courrait dans chacune de ses veines, écartelait chacun de ses muscles et brûlait chacun de ses neurones, ça l'était déjà beaucoup moins.

Dans ces instants-là, la douleur semblait être la seule chose qui existait, avait existé, et n'existerait jamais. Même l'assurance que ça allait s'arrêter dans 15, 1o, ou 2 minutes ne suffisait pas. Elle n'existait même plus. Réduit à moins qu'un pantin, le corps en feu, les muscles secoués de crispations qu'il ne contrôlait pas, tout son être réduit en une tas de cellules souffrantes, écartelées, brûlées et excisées, la conscience aigue de tout ce qui composait la zone douloureuse – muscles, nerfs, articulations – le menait aux portes de la folie. Une aiguille chauffée à blanc dans chacune de ses cellules.

-

« Zack…

Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose depuis longtemps

et parce que tu es mon ami je vais l'accepter encore quelques temps.

Mais parce que tu es mon ami, je ne vais plus t'en laisser beaucoup, de temps.

-

Les premières fois, il avait pleuré, le corps tellement tétanisé qu'il était incapable de crier. Puis il avait hurlé. Enfin, il se contentait de serrer les dents, le goût du sang se répandant dans sa bouche comme cet enfer liquide infestait ses veines, en haletant frénétiquement, chaque respiration comme une langue de magma en fusion dans sa trachée descendant au seul but de dévaster ses poumons à l'agonie, les narines dilatées, ses pupilles aveugles réduites à un simple point invisible au milieu de l'océan de ce vert mako qu'étaient ses iris.

Son corps le faisait souffrir si intensément de tous côtés qu'il sentait à peine la douleur qui refluait. Il ne s'en apercevait presque toujours à la fin, ou juste avant celle-ci. Lorsque ses muscles se rappelaient à lui – nouvelles douleurs, encore… – et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne voyait que du noir. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Une autre sorte de 'fin'… Exténué mais vibrant d'une nouvelle énergie au potentiel exploitable quasi-illimité, il attendait en reprenant lentement sa respiration que son médecin – bourreau – vienne détacher les anneaux de métal baigné de Mako qui le retenaient sur la table de sa torture. Puis il en descendait aussi vite que son état et ses jambes désertées de toute sensation le permettaient et s'enfuyait aussi promptement que possible. Mais toujours, malgré ces efforts, entendait-il cette horrible phrase qui marquait à elle seule une bonne partie de la fatalité de sa vie **« À dans un mois, Soldat Fair… »**, prononcée d'un ton à mi-chemin entre l'indifférence totale et le sadisme pur.

...

Cela faisait trois ans que Zack subissait ce traitement tous les mois, toujours le même jour. Parfois, à cause des missions, il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Et c'était une joie. Un peu dé répit… mais si peu, tellement peu, trop peu. Car il était rappelé dès qu'il arrivait à la base – en forme ou pas, quelle qu'avait été la difficulté de sa mission – et alors la douleur semblait plus terrible que jamais, alors qu'il croyait à chaque fois que son corps pourtant si puissant allait se briser en deux, exploser de l'intérieur, se déchirer sous la peau.

Et il ressortait sur cette phrase, **« À dans un mois, Soldat Fair… »**, en sachant que les quelques jours qu'il avait grappillé avant sa torture mensuelle allaient lui manquer pour se préparer à la prochaine, toujours le même jour. Il lui manquait toujours des jours…

-

« Je te jure qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus de lendemains sans toi et moi.

Aussi sûr que je m'appelle

Cloud Strife.

-

Cela faisait trois ans que Zack subissait ce traitement tous les mois, toujours le même jour. Depuis un peu moins d'un an, il le subissait avec encore plus d'appréhension et, grande innovation, une honte toute nouvelle. Car à la sortie de ses séances inhumaines, depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé à moitié mort dans le salon de ses appartements de fonction après une énième session de supplice, se tenait toujours Cloud. Cloud et ses grands yeux bleus qu'il ne voyait plus, Cloud et son innocence presque naïve, Cloud et son inquiétude plus accablante encore que cette injection de Mako, Cloud et ses épaules où il faisait si bon de perdre conscience, Cloud et ses cheveux si… **Cloud…**

Depuis un peu moins d'un an, Zack avait l'appréhension, la honte et l'indicible réconfort d'être raccompagné – soutenu et même porté – par son meilleur ami jusqu'à ses quartiers. Même complices, mêmes soudés, même prêts à mourir pour l'autre, aucun membre du SOLDAT ne venait jamais assister à la sortie d'un collègue. Cette douleur qui mettait à genoux les meilleurs des militaires et les faisait régresser à l'état d'enfants pleureurs était taboue. C'était **le** tabou. C'était une honte et une phobie incurable. Mais Cloud l'ignorait. Il ignorait tout de cette douleur telle que la mort était préférable. Zack souhaitait juste que Cloud n'intègre jamais le SOLDAT. Mais Cloud l'ignorait, alors il venait. A chaque fois.

Avec toutes les douceurs du monde, le blond ramenait doucement son supérieur jusqu'à sa chambre en utilisant les corridors les moins fréquentés. C'était long, difficile et éprouvant. Mais il avait travaillé pour devenir plus fort, et ses muscles s'étaient peu à peu habitués à l'effort de porter Zack sur eux. Malheureusement, il n'était toujours pas, et ne le serait sans doute jamais au vu de sa taille, capable de le porter entièrement, ce qui l'attristait car le brun n'était souvent pas en état de faire autre chose que d'aligner les pieds dans la direction sur laquelle il l'orientait.

Une fois arrivé aux quartiers de son ami, Cloud le menait jusqu'à sa chambre et l'asseyait délicatement sur le bord de son lit. Avec des gestes doux et précis devenus aussi légers qu'une plume, il déshabillait entièrement Zack, un signal d'alarme dans sa tête l'exhortant à éviter tout contact avec l'homme, bien qu'il sache que sa peau était redevenue aussi peu sensible que la sienne.

Pantin de chair entre ses mains tendrement prévenantes, Zack se laissait manipuler, peut-être à peine conscient de l'attention dont il était la cible. N'essayant ni de parler, ni d'ouvrir ses yeux aveugles, et encore moins de se débattre. C'était si étrange et ça faisait si mal de voir Zack comme ça… Ça compressait son cœur et tordait son estomac.

Les premières fois, l'état de Zack l'avait tout simplement tétanisé. Sa démarche, sa façon de bouger, ses mouvements, son expression… tout en lui exhalait, criait, suintait, la souffrance et la mort.

L'homme était passé devant lui sans le remarquer, se traînant lentement vers sa chambre en restant près du mur pour assurer ses arrières. Cloud avait cru qu'il l'ignorait par honte, lui qui était le plus puissant de leur étrange paire, de se montrer aussi… faible. Vulnérable. Puis il avait appris – compris – la vérité. Zack était aveugle. Cécité totale – mais temporaire, heureusement. Il fallait toute la fin de la journée et la nuit pour que le brun recouvre la vue.

Alors en attendant, Cloud était ses yeux. Et ses pieds, et ses bras, et sa langue, et son nez, et ses oreilles, et le pilier sur lequel il pouvait se reposer, pour une fois – par mois. Ou plus.

-

« J'aimerais bien, si tu savais…

- Alors arrêtes de m'éloigner.

Rire sans joie.

Main affectueuse qui passe dans ses cheveux blonds pour les décoiffer.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Cloudy…

-

Une fois le SOLDAT entièrement dévêtu, Cloud déshabillait sa propre personne rapidement, et avec bien moins de douceur. Il ne gardait alors que cette boucle d'oreille qu'il aimait tant et que Zack lui avait offerte avec son presque perpétuel sourire fier d'espièglerie – _presque_, car Zack ne souriait jamais en sortant de sa visite médicale ; d'ailleurs, si même Zack ne le pouvait pas, Cloud doutait que quiconque puisse sourire en en sortant…

Il prenait la main du brun dans la sienne pour l'inciter à se lever, et repoussait les couvertures pour aller s'asseoir au milieu du lit, dos au mur. Il attirait Zack contre lui et l'installait gentiment sur lui, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant. Zack installé, recroquevillé, blotti, en chien-de-fusil tout contre la chaleur de son torse à la peau nue, il enroulait un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir ainsi lové.

Enfin, après un souffle tremblant d'accomplissement, il s'autorisait à passer une main dans les cheveux de son ami. Tout doucement. Lentement. Avec attention et délicatesse. La douceur d'une louve dans l'aile d'un papillon.

Un souffle s'échappait alors des lèvres du brun, le premier depuis presque une heure à ne pas être empli de douleur.

Et Cloud continuait, infiniment soulagé, de passer le bout de ses doigts dans la masse rebelle de ses cheveux sombres, inlassablement, avec cette même douceur attentive, pendant des heures pleines, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Ce n'était que le lendemain qu'il s'apercevait que leur position avait changé, immuablement : la joue de Zack, toujours sur le flanc, reposait sur le bas de son ventre, son visage niché dans son aine pour le chatouiller de son souffle à chaque respiration, alors qu'il s'accrochait doucement à ses cuisses d'un bras, l'autre traversant son estomac pour pendre dans le vide, et ses propres mains qui se croisaient sous la gorge du brun comme pour le retenir.

Ce n'était que le lendemain qu'il s'autorisait à glisser sa main sur la chaude et câline nuque de l'aîné.

Ce n'était que le lendemain, lorsqu'il voyait ces yeux parcourus de ce vert à la fois si beau et si inhumain se poser sur lui avec douceur, qu'il savait avoir réussi.

Alors, il lui offrait son plus beau _**sourire**_.

« Bienvenue à demain…

-

Fin

-

_Les larmes sont __l'extrême __**sourire**__._

_STENDHAL_

_Un __**sourire**__ est un brin d'amour déposé sur les lèvres._

_Ariane ANGELOGLOU_

_Le __**sourire**__ provient d'une vibration qui associe la joie et la terreur, l'émerveillement et l'effroi._

_Patrick DREVET_

_Seuls les amis sont capables de voir que vos jambes sont sur le point de se dérober alors que vous continuez pourtant à __**sourire**__._

_Natasha Illum BERG_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Il y a deux jours, j'ai regardé à la suite _Dirge of Cerberus, Advent Children _et_ Last Order_… et cette idée m'est venue d'un coup. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'exploiter mais je pense que le résultat est viable.

Ceci est mon premier texte FFVII… Peut-être le dernier par la même. Je m'excuse si les personnages ne correspondent pas, ou si l'univers est décalé ( quoiqu'il soit très réduit ici ) et souhaite néanmoins qu'il vous aura plu, et espère également quelques reviews SVP ^-^

Lyly[**u**]


End file.
